kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Zerolympic Games
"Let's Play Zerolympic Games" is the 49th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 101st of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies host a sports event known as the Zerolympic Games, where in each and every event, Quack Quack wins, Mr. Cat comes in second and Stumpy loses. Plot Kaeloo is an announcer at the Zerolympic Games, and she introduces the three athletes who will be participating: Mr. Cat, Quack Quack and Stumpy. The opening ceremony starts, which simply consists of a sheep bleating into a microphone. After the opening ceremony is over, Mr. Cat lights the Zerolympic torch... which is Quack Quack sitting on a pedestal. After Kaeloo finishes yelling at Mr. Cat, she announces the first event, shotput throwing. Quack Quack throws his shotput an impressive distance. Next is Mr. Cat, but instead of throwing a shotput, he picks up Quack Quack and throws him into the air. Kaeloo informs Mr. Cat that he won't win the gold medal if he does things like this, but he points out that Quack Quack would have won anyway (and the medal isn't even made of real gold). Kaeloo calls Stumpy for his turn, but he is unable to even lift the shotput ball off the ground. While he tries to lift the ball, the others decide to move on to the next event. The next event is pole vaulting. Mr. Cat goes first, and he succeeds. Quack Quack goes next, but as soon as he goes over the bar, Mr. Cat shoots him with a bazooka. Kaeloo reprimands Mr. Cat and goes to call Stumpy. Stumpy has just managed to lift the ball a few inches off the ground, and when Kaeloo calls him he gets distracted and drops it on his foot. As Stumpy screams in pain, Kaeloo silently sneaks away. The third event is weight-lifting. Mr. Cat manages to hold the weights above his head for a few seconds. Quack Quack lifts an even larger weight above his head and holds it there with one arm. Stumpy tries to lift a much, much smaller weight, but he injures his back. A montage of events is shown, where Quack Quack wins, Mr. Cat comes in second place and Stumpy loses. After these events, Mr. Cat informs Kaeloo that Quack Quack has been using yogurt to cheat at the games, to her shock. Kaeloo decides to cancel all the previous events and replace them with the megathlon, so the first person to cross the finish line wins the Zerolympic Games. The race starts, and Stumpy is left behind as Quack Quack and Mr. Cat run far ahead. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack effortlessly jump over the hurdles on the race, and Stumpy trips over each of them. Mr. Cat starts chasing Quack Quack with a hammer, and Kaeloo tells him that that's cheating, but he ignores her as usual and starts using a kick-scooter to chase Quack Quack while firing a bazooka. The audience starts throwing objects at Stumpy. Stumpy, not wanting to be last, injects himself with steroids. Stumpy manages to catch up to Mr. Cat, who is now using the kick-scooter with a chainsaw. Kaeloo starts to get angry since everybody is cheating, and she announces that "Kaeloo is about to get very angry and transform". Realizing that she is Kaeloo, Kaeloo transforms and beats up all three competitors before throwing them into the sky. She then crosses the finish line herself. Later that evening, Mr. Cat announces Kaeloo as the winner of the Zerolympics. Kaeloo is happy, since she has always dreamed of winning a medal, but her joy gives way to horror when she sees that her "medal" is Quack Quack's severed head attached to a string. It is revealed that Mr. Cat used a chainsaw to cut Quack Quack's head off to make Kaeloo's "medal". She transforms again and chases Mr. Cat, and while they're gone, Stumpy puts on the "medal" and calls himself a "champion". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep Trivia * The Zerolympic Games are an obvious parody of the Olympic Games. * Quack Quack is accused of using yogurt to cheat in the Zerolympic Games, which is reminiscent of athletes in real life being accused of using steroids to cheat. ** Stumpy uses actual steroids to cheat at the games. * This is the second time Stumpy uses steroids to improve his performance at sports, the first being in "Let's Play Beach Volleyball". * Since Kaeloo entered the race in the middle and didn't start at the same time as everyone else, she technically did not qualify as a winner. Gallery Zerolympics.png Owmyfoot.jpg|Stumpy drops a weight on his foot Liftingweights.jpg image.jpeg Stumpy with Big Muscles.png Screenshot 20190921-131632.png Bad Kaeloo Entering Race.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes